eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Dixon
Craig Dixon made his first appearance 27 July 2007. He was portrayed by Rory Jennings. Storylines Craig arrives in Albert Square for an interview with Ian Beale, to work in Beale's Plaice. Ian employs Craig, and Craig goes on to secretly date Ian's daughter, Lucy. It is soon revealed that Craig has a gun in the glove compartment of his car. Lauren Branning invites him and Lucy to her house and they play truth or dare. Craig and Lucy leave when they are interrupted by Lauren's sister, Abi. Craig later dares Lucy to shoplift from the Minute Mart. Craig also has a minor disagreement with Patrick Trueman when purchasing alcohol from the Minute Mart. Patrick is attacked soon after. Ian finds out about Lucy and Craig dating from his wife Jane and Lauren at a party. Ian rushes to find Lucy and Max Branning offers to help. Ian and Max find Lucy and Craig in bed at Craig's flat. Craig is warned by Max whilst Lucy is told to button her top and get out. The next day after taking Lucy home, Ian reports the incident to the police and Craig is cautioned, much to Ian's annoyance. He visits Craig and gives him £300 to leave his daughter alone. Lucy and Craig later meet in secret. It is later revealed that it was Craig who attacked Patrick. A tape discovered by Kevin Wicks, shows him hitting Patrick over the head. Sean Slater, who had also disagreed with Patrick, is charged with the crime. On the same day, it is revealed that Craig and Lucy have got back together. When Lucy plays truant, she goes to see Craig and gets into his car, almost discovering his gun, but he stops her by saying there is a wasp in her hair and quickly changes the subject. On 6 September, Craig and Lucy run away to a hotel. When Craig comes out of the shower topless, he makes it clear that he wants to have sex but she throws her drink on him and locks herself in the bathroom. She phones Ian on her mobile but her family have gone looking for her so they never get the call. She leaves a message but it is cut short when her battery runs out. She persuades Craig to leave the hotel by saying they will steal money from Ian. Lucy runs to her father, pretending to cry, and tells the police that Craig attacked Patrick. Craig is arrested for attempted murder and is not seen again, resulting in Sean's freedom. However, Craig hides his gun in Lucy's bag. Steven, Lucy's half-brother, later attempts to use the gun to shoot himself but instead wounds Jane. List of Appearances *Episode 3407 (27 July 2007) *Episode 3409 (31 July 2007) *Episode 3410 (2 August 2007) *Episode 3411 (3 August 2007) *Episode 3412 (6 August 2007) *Episode 3413 (7 August 2007) *Episode 3414 (9 August 2007) *Episode 3416 (13 August 2007) *Episode 3417 (14 August 2007) *Episode 3418 (16 August 2007) *Episode 3419 (17 August 2007) *Episode 3427 (31 August 2007) *Episode 3428 (3 September 2007) *Episode 3430 (6 September 2007) *Episode 3431 (7 September 2007) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Bad Boys and Bad Girls Category:Chip Shop Workers Category:Villains Category:1989 Births Category:2007 Arrivals Category:2007 Departures